Awakening of the Red Saviors
by Gunmare
Summary: Due to Samuel's curse, Ise's dies and the Boosted Gear goes on to its new host. Ise, however, soon gets resurrected with new powers and receive allies to help him on his quest. At the same time the new Sekiryuutei, Lleu, tales began with him losing all his memories except for his name. Now Ise and Lleu are the only hope against the Khaos Brigade as the red saviors of the world.
1. prologue

**_Awakening of the Red Saviors_**

* * *

><p><strong>"I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come!" I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest.<strong>

**When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make people kill each other. To him was given a large sword.**

**When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "Two pounds of wheat for a day's wages, and six pounds of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"**

**When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come!" I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.**

**When he opened the fifth seal, I saw under the altar the souls of those who had been slain because of the word of God and the testimony they had maintained. They called out in a loud voice, "How long, Sovereign Lord, holy and true, until you judge the inhabitants of the earth and avenge our blood?" Then each of them was given a white robe, and they were told to wait a little longer, until the full number of their fellow servants, their brothers and sisters, were killed just as they had been.**

**I watched as he opened the sixth seal. There was a great earthquake. The sun turned black like sackcloth made of goat hair, the whole moon turned blood red, and the stars in the sky fell to earth, as figs drop from a fig tree when shaken by a strong wind. The heavens receded like a scroll being rolled up, and every mountain and island was removed from its place.**

**Then the kings of the earth, the princes, the generals, the rich, the mighty, and everyone else, both slave and free, hid in caves and among the rocks of the mountains. They called to the mountains and the rocks, "Fall on us and hide us from the face of him who sits on the throne and from the wrath of the Lamb! For the great day of their wrath has come, and who can withstand it?" - Revelation 6:1-17**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Issei Hyoudou's POV<em>**

_'Am I dead?'_

It was the first thought that came into my mind. The last thing I remember was that I became unconscious in the fake dimension after I saved Ophis from that bastard, Shalba. Before I finished Shalba, he used an arrow filled with poison made from the blood of Samael, a sealed fallen angel who was known as the ultimate dragon slayer, and fired it at me.

I tried my best to fight against Samael's poison till help arrived. Alas, I failed to stay strong and fell into death's slumber. My memories flashed before my eyes and the last memory I had before passing way was her...

My beloved girlfriend and master... Rias...

Though I can't sense it, I can tell that I no longer have Ddraig or the Boosted Gear. I'm no longer the Sekiryuutei, and now I'm nothing more but a deceased soul who died a virgin.

The only thought that came to my mind was when I realize that I died a virgin.

_'Shit...'_ I thought in a lethargic tone.

I would have complained more in my mind, how unfair that I died a virgin and not able to take the virginity of any of the girls from the Occult Research Club, but I'm too tired to even make complain in my mind.

Tired... Weird. I should be dead. I shouldn't be able to feel anything, yet I feel completely exhausted.

"Ha...ha..."

I'm hearing someone having a hard time to breathe.

"Ha... ha..."

The breathing sounds familiar to me.

"Ha... ha..."

The voice sounds a lot like my own.

"Ha... ha..."

It's completely hoarse and sounds more aged than it was supposed to be, but I know that this voice belonged to me.

"Ha... ha..."

What does this mean to me? Am I still alive? If so, then the darkness must mean my eyes are closed, right? Or, per chance, my eyes are open and it's completely too dark to see.

_*Drip, Drip*_

There is a clear sound of a water drop hitting the ground. Perhaps I'm in someone's house, and the room I'm in has a faucet that had water dripping from it?

The next thing I was able to hear were footsteps. The footsteps were getting louder each second. It sounded like they were coming towards me.

"It seems that you're awake," a male voice said.

I don't recognize the voice. I can't open my eyes—even if I'm alive or not—to see who it was. The only thing I can describe this man with were two things: the sound of his voice and his aura.

He spoke in an elderly voice. He must be old enough to be my ancestor. His aura, however, isn't average. It's completely abnormal. It's nothing like I felt before.

"Relax, my child." The voice was getting closer to me. "I have no intention of hurting you."

I wonder if he meant what he said. I don't think he has the intention to hurt me. He doesn't sound it, either. For now, I have to put my life into his wrinkly hands. But there is something I need to know.

"W...W-Wh... W-Who... W-Wh-Who... are..."

I'm struggling to get my words out of my mouth. My heart started to beat at a very fast rate as my chest ached. Every time I tried to speak a single word out of my mouth, my throat burned.

"Oh what did I just tell you?" the old man asked, all riled up. I heard his footsteps coming up to me. He attentively lifted my head with his wrinkly hand and placed something wooden in my mouth. The wooden object contained water in it. Clear, cool water. He slowly poured it into my mouth. "You're going to get injured in your new vessel."

Vessel? What is he talking about? I decided to let it slide and swallowed the water down my burning throat. After my thirst had been quenched, the old man placed my head back down, gently.

"It's too soon to explain everything that has happened to you," the elder whispered. "If I talk now, your body won't take it. Please wait till your soul has accustomed to your new body. I'll confess all you need to know later. Please rest."

He's talking again about a vessel. I still don't know what he's saying. I'll rest, except...

"N-Name," I sputtered out. I took in one big sigh before speaking again. "What... yo-your-your name!"

I let out a strong, violent cough. Speaking is putting a strain on my throat again. I should be resting, but I need to know. I need to know the name of my caretaker.

"What did I tell you?" the caretaker sounded irritated. "Are you willing to risk your health for the sake of knowing my name?"

Yes, is what I want to say out loud. But I don't want to put more strain on my throat. I heard a resigning sigh coming from the elderly caretaker's mouth.

"Alright, I'll tell you my name," the caretaker said. "But promise me that you'll get your rest after that."

I promise. Just tell me your name.

"Solomon. They call me Solomon."

Solomon...? Where did I hear that name before...?

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>1st POV<em>**

_"Lleu..."_

I'm hidden deep within the darkness. I had arms wrapped around my knees and my head buried on them. Near me, I hear a gentle voice calling to me, but I don't answer.

_"Lleu..."_

I decided to raise my head up and saw a woman standing in front of me within the darkness. She's around my age and has a fair-skinned, voluptuous figure. She has long, light pink hair that goes down all the way down to her hips and sapphire blue eyes that are filled with innocence. She wore a fancy white dress with a gold tiara on top of her head. She had a radiant white aura around her and appeared to be transparent like a ghost. What is she? A deceased princess or something?

_"Lleu... What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?"_

I actually don't know who she is, but she did look very familiar to me.

_"Come, you shouldn't be sulking here."_

She extended her hand out for me to grab. I hesitated at first, but I reached for her hand. When I made contact with her hand, the princess bursted into many tiny particles of light.

_"Lleu..."_

A new voice crept up from behind. I tensed up the moment he called my name.

_"Why do avoid me, Lleu?"_

I slowly turned around to see a handsome man who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had blonde hair that was combed back and solemn dark blue eyes. He was dressed with a black business suit, and he had a small scar over his forehead. He also looked a bit transparent like a ghost, just like that princess.

"Grandfather?" I blurted out of the blue.

I cupped my mouth after I said it. It came out of my mouth inadvertently. I may not know who that man is, but there is no way he's my grandfather. He's too young to be my grandfather. He could be my father or even brother per chance.

I don't who this man is, however, just like the ghost princess, he looked very familiar to me.

The young man that I referred as my grandfather looked at me with disdain eyes. He turned around and walked away.

"Grandfather, wait!" I stood up and chased after the young man—which I inadvertently called grandfather again—but he faded away into the darkness before I had the chance to catch up to him.

"So you must be him then," a new voice said from the side.

I turned to the side to see another young man. He looked around my age with dark brown hair and eyes with a lighter shade than the eyes of the young man who I was running after. Unlike the ghost princess and blonde man who I referred to as my grandfather, he doesn't look recognizable to me, and he doesn't appear to be dressed like a noble or even part of my own race.

"You must be my successor," the brown-haired man said.

_'Successor? Successor to what?_'

I was about to ask the brown-haired boy what he was talking about till a sharp pain appeared on my left arm as it started to be enveloped by a red light. I looked at the brown-haired young man.

"We'll meet again," he said as his body began to emit a shining red light, vanquishing the darkness away along with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well first I can thank my new beta Sorata Shioya for proofing reading Awakening of the Red Saviors. <strong>

**Also I want to say that if you're following either A Second Chance or A New Opportunity, I want to say that updates might not happen this month, mostly because of a bad manager randomly giving work days that you didn't ask for and of College work. **

**Also if you are all wondering, Lleu will have his own harem. It won't be as big as Issei's harem, he'll have his own harem. (I might do a sequel that just focus on Lleu and his friends.) Lleu won't steal any of Issei's girls, so don't worry. **

**Also this story, Awakening of the Red Saviors will tie in with my other story, A New Opportunity, which now have a sequel if I'm able to complete that story and have the time to do the sequel. **

**Also if you're following A Second Chance or A New Opportunity, I want to inform everyone that A Second will come out at the end of the month on Halloween night, but A New Opportunity won't have a chapter this month (Mostly because I want to finish at least one more chapter of A Second Chance.) **

**Also I'm sadly to inform that I'll be working on a new Pokemon story, in dedication the new Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby games. So updates will going to be slow for now on. **

**Now to the preview of the next chapter: **

**Next the chapter of Awakening of the Red Saviors: Labyrinth... Amnesia... The living Solomon... Relics of the legendary weapons of the bible. **

**Next time in Awakening of the Red Saviors: Reborn **

**Solomon: You're the only one who can bring eternal peace to the world. **


	2. Rebirth

**_ The Dawn of the Saviors Arc   
><em>**

**_Life 01: Reborn  
><span>_**

_**Lleu's POV**_

...I saw a two dreams. A dream where I was encouraging a young blonde swordsman who was fighting against six arm swordsman. He seemed like he was in trouble so I think I lent him a sword in possession. There were girls behind the blonde swordsman also didn't look happy so I encouraged them as well.

I didn't know why I encouraged people that I didn't recognized, but I did it because it felt right. The second dream I had many children were crying. When I asked them why, they told me they were crying because they were scared of the big monsters. That's why I told the children. That I would appear when they draw a circle and press the middle by saying [Zoom Zoom Iyaaan]

Just like the first time, I didn't know I aided those children, but I felt like it was right.

I'm now in the darkness again. The same darkness I encountered the ghost princess, the disappointed blonde man who I referred as my grandfather, and... him.

"Thank you." He's here again. The mysterious brown hair man appeared from behind. I turned around and saw him smiling at me sincerely. "You were able to help my love ones and brought hope to those children."

Love ones? You mean the blonde hair swordsman and those girls?

"You'll make a great successor to the Boosted Gear," The mysterious brown hair man turned around, heading towards the darkness. "Let's meet again in the future."

"Wait a minute!" I shouted as he faded away into the darkness. "Please I need answers! Who are you!? Where am I? What do you meant by successor? What are you giving me?"

"You'll know when the time comes..." the mysterious man said before fading into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Ise's POV <em>**

_*Beep.. Beep... Beep... Beep...*_

"Ha... ha... ha..."

Huh...? I hearing the sound of a cardiac monitor and the loud sound of my own breathing.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry white image. My vision soon cleared up to see a white ceiling. I slowly move my head to the side to see the cardiac monitor and a IV drop that was right next to the bed I was lying IV drop was connected to my right arm. I noticed that I was wearing a green hospital gown rather than the my school clothes I wore for my mid-class promotion exam.

Wait if there is a cardiac monitor and IV drop near to the bed I'm resting on and I'm wearing a hospital gown, does it mean I'm in a hospital? No, that can't be right. I died from Samael's curse during my fight against Shalba in the fake dimension and got resurrected by this mysterious man called Solomon.

So how did I end up in the hospital then? I don't have any major injuries on my body, though I'm greatly exhausted. It must be from Samael's curse. My body must've been fighting against Samael's curse till I got medical aid. It must've been the reason why I need have to take the IV drop and being in a hospital.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching the room. I turned my head to see who exactly was coming inside the hospital room. When the visitor walked into the room, she became very shocked. I'm also very shocked to see the visitor myself. The visitor is none other than... Rias. She dropped vase filled of flowers the moment our eyes make contacts.

"Ise..."

"Rias..."

Rias sprinted and hop on top of my bed.

"Ouf...!" I exhaled some air as Rias landed on top of me.

"Oh Ise! Oh Ise! I'm so glad that you finally woke up!" Rias placed her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my body.

"Woke... up...?" I asked, feeling a bit puzzled and light headed. I must be still exhausted. "I... finally woke up? Wait, so I didn't get resurrected then?"

Rias lifted her head and looked at me worriedly. "Ise, what are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing..." I lied, unsure if I want to talk to Rias about Lleu right now. Rias got off from me and I lifted my back up from the bed and removed the gas mask on my face. "S-So where... everyone else? Why am I in the hospital? Am I sick again?"

"Ise, don't you remember?" Rias asked, who was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Remember what?" I asked back.

"Don't you remember what happened after you left the fake dimension? You were injected with Samael's curse when you came back through the fake dimension with Ophis. We immediately took you to a hospital to get you treated."

-!? I didn't die from Samael's curse then? So this whole time I was dreaming? I never got resurrected by this Solomon fellow? I didn't die from Samael's curse and lost Ddraig and the Boosted Gear.

"...It was all a dream? Just a dream?" My eyes were getting watery as my body started to tremble. I'm starting to feel the relief out.

"Ise?" Rias called my name softly.

"Oh Rias!" I shoved my face into Rias's breast and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so glad to be here in the hospital with you."

"Ara?" Rias expressed a bewildered demeanour due to my odd behaviour. "What's wrong Ise? Why are you crying?"

"I-I... I had a nightmare. A very terrible nightmare that you wouldn't believe." I told her in a husky voice, pulling my face away from Rias's chest and wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"... Are you sure about it?"

I spotted sobbing after I head unfamiliar voice coming from Rias's mouth. I pulled my head back in shock. I cringed when I realized that the person in front of me was no longer Rias.

No... it was a young man. He had long, messy white hair with pale skin, that's more whiter than his hair. He looked at me straight in the eye with that his pupils were colored crimson red and his sclera were black. He was dressed in black suit. He looked completely lifeless like if he was some sort of corpse. It was like I'm looking straight at some ghost.

"Are you sure about that?" He repeated, leaving me confused. "Are you sure this nightmare is over?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. There a billion questions coming to my head, but only one came out of my mouth: "Who are you?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked, letting out a suspicious wide grin on his face. "I'm none other than... you!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Lleu's POV<strong>_

_"Hey! He's awaking up!"_

_"Wait? He wasn't dead?" _

_"No, he's still alive! Go get the pact leader!" _

_"On it!" _

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard unfamiliar voices. Both my vision and hearing is still hazy. I felt my head was aching and body greatly fatigued. I couldn't tell what's happening, but when my vision finally got stabilized, the first thing I saw was white thick mist.

"Mist...?" I asked confusedly, unsure whether or not I'm not half awake or just delusional. I tried to get back up, but I felt great aching pain from behind as I lifted my back off the ground.

"Whoa, hey now." A young man approached me. He quickly put his hands on the shoulder, gently putting me back down on the ground. "You need to lay down now. You shouldn't be pushing yourself now."

I was able to see a good look at him within the mist. He looked around his early twenties with short red hair with a red headband around his forehead. His facial features include a thin chin strip, thin eyebrows, a sharp nose, and a pair of gentle eyes. He was dressed red robes and black armor, resembling just like a samurai. He even had a katana wrapped around his waste.

"Drink this." The redhead samurai put his hand into his robe and grabbed out a flask out. He removed the top and put a hand under my neck to carefully lift my head. He slowly put the tip of the flask into my mouth, slowly pouring whatever liquid the flask contained into my mouth.

I wasn't sure what exactly I was drinking, but it tasted very sweet and warm. It was like I was drinking a warm cup of the most sweetest cup of honey.

Before I realize it, I felt something odd happened to my body as the samurai stopped during the liquid into my mouth. I no longer felt the pain or fatigue within my body. Soon enough I regain strength to able to move again.

"So how do you feel?" The samurai asked after I was able to stand on my two feet.

"I'm alright." I felt a bit wobbly as I stood. I felt that I was going to collapsed or something for second there till I was able to recompose myself. I looked at the redhead samurai with a smile. "I got to thank you for giving whatever was in that drink."

"Oh? You mean this elixir?" The samurai shook the flask in his hands. I was able to hear some of the remaining elixir in the bag. "Yeah this stuff is pretty great. It was made by our greatest mage over there."

The samurai pointed his finger directed towards a huge herd of young people within our age group. They were all wearing cloaks covering their bodies. The one who the samurai pointed to was a girl. The reason why I knew that was because I can see the lovely shaped breast underneath her cloak.

"Oy! Where are you staring at?" The samurai quickly whacked me from the back of my head after noticing that I've been staring that the mage's breast longer than I supposed.

"Ah sorry," I apologized, unaware that I was staring at her chest. I don't know why, but I have a odd feeling that want to see those lovely breast to be exposed or something like that. Odd, I know have any memories of my past self, but I'm sure that I don't have a breast fetish. Do I?

"Hey I know this may seem odd to ask, but do per chance have any memories of yourself?" The samurai brought up all of the all sudden, causing to raise a brow in curiosity. "Like you still have memories of your childhood? Or remember anything that happened yesterday? or anything?"

"To be honest..." I thought back to things I could remember about myself. The only things I could remember were the dreams I recently just have, the ghost princess, the young blonde man who I referred as my grandfather, and... that mysterious young man. Before I can say anything, I, no, everyone sensed something disturbing within the mist as the atmosphere became dense and menacing.

"What was that?" I quickly asked.

One of the cloak people approached me with great haste. He took off his hood, revealing his face. He had the face of a young, handsome Chinese man. He had long black hair which parts of his bangs covered his right eye.

"Greetings," he said, giving me a small bow. "My name is Sousou, the pack leader of the this guild."

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Ise's POV<em>**

"Bah... Bah..."

I heard the sweat sounds like some sort of lamb.

"Bah... Bah..."

The lamb's voice is getting louder. It started to hurt my ears.

"Bah... Bah..."

Oh god! It's so loud! It's like the lamb is right next to me.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes to the sight of stalactite in my sight. After seeing them, the first thing that came in my mind was wondering did I end up in some sort of cave?

"Bah!" I turned my head to see a real white lamb staring down at me. "Bah!" It soon turned around and run off towards the other direction, directly straight towards a dark path.

I slowly rose up from the ground. My body was wobbly as I stood, like it was the very first time I stand on my own two feet. I felt like I was going to lose my balance I walked, but soon regain my composure. I'm still greatly fatigued, but at least I'm able to walk steadily.

"Now then... Where did that lamb go?" I began walking towards the dark corridor where the lamb walking into, hoping to see it would lead me somewhere to find answers. I end up using the wall of the cave as support to continue to walk forward.

"Ha... ha..." I began to pant heavily. I was walking down the same tunnel like trail where the lamb, but after walking a mile, my began to give. I must still be injured from experiencing Samael's curse.

Wait a minute! That's right. I began walking aimlessly to find answers, unaware that I just poisoned by Samael's curse. I silently cursed to myself as I leaned back to the to the side of the cave's wall.

"Come forth... Boosted Gear!" I tried summoning out my Boosted Gear, but it was a no go. The Boosted Gear didn't show up at all.

"It's pointless." I turned my head in the direction of the elderly voice was coming from. "All the powers you once possessed in the past are gone." The voice sounded very familiar to me, like I heard it somewhere before. "It's shocking isn't it? But yet your don't appear as shock as you supposed to be." The voice got louder as I heard foot steps coming my way. Soon I saw a silhouette of a man heading my way.

"Why should I?" I asked, sounding like I already knew the answer along. "I died from Samael's curse, right? A weakling like myself couldn't survive it on my own. Since I'm technically dead, Ddraig should gone to his next host right? But something is completely off. I somehow alive right? And you have something to do with it, right?"

"Correct," said the man shaped silhouette, slowly walking out from the darkness where I can get a good look at him. Who appeared from the darkness was an old man who is extremely worn and emaciated, all dressed in a fancy purple outfit with fancy golden designs. "Greetings again Issei Hyoudou. You may have forgotten my name, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Solomon, a king who's name is recorded in the bible."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Lleu's POV <em>**

I quickly joined the guild the moment after everyone felt that unearthly presence. The guild leader, Sousou, gave me a matching cloak that everybody was wearing before the guild continued to walk forward in the maze known as the labyrinth. After soon the guild departed, no one spoke a single word to another. It was probably to prevent whatever is out there to hear us from where we were standing. But I found it useless since it could probably hear the sound of footsteps from a far away distance.

As I was in deep thought of why silence everyone is in, I accidentally bump into the back of someone else.

"Hey. watch it." The person in front of me, who was an inhumanly large young man with a large upper body and fat in his lower body, whispered with a venomous tone. The person in front of me didn't turn around, but he was emitting a threatening aura that caused me to tremble.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered with my hands up to my face.

"Silent, both of you." Sousou, who's leading the guide up in the front, silenced the two of us. Dang, Sousou has great ears to hear the two of us from all the way from the back.

I stood at the tips of my toe to see over the crowd to look what exactly is Sousou doing, but I couldn't see anything at all due to the fog getting in the way. The samurai from before approached when saw me trying to over everyone's shoulder.

"You're curious of what our leader is doing right?" He whispered into my ear. I responded back with a nod. The samurai grabbed my arm and took me up to the front of the crowd. I looked at him, who slowly moved his lips without saying anything. He was trying to say "Look" while pointing straight his finger straight where Sousou was at.

I turned my eyes in the direction where the samurai pointed his finger and gasped in shock. I covered my mouth, trying my best to prevent myself from vomiting. As I hold whatever food I left inside my stomach, I looked back at the scene that my eyes are witnessing.

What my eyes were seeing was homicide incident that happened at a dead end of the maze. There a multiple bloody corpse in the path in front of us, where most of them were amputated and disembowel. Suosou and few of the cloak member appeared to be investigating the scene. Souosou turned his head and saw me. When he saw me, he gestured his hand to make me come closer. I decided to obliged his command and go to him.

"You're curious, right?" He asked, looking back at the rotting corpses. "Curious of who were those people and how did they got killed. And probably wonder how they got in this labyrinth in the first place. Trust me, everyone wants to know that answer too. They want to know who they themselves are before coming here, and I know that everyone is here anxious to get out of here."

Suosou took a quick pause before he continued to speak.

"But why don't they? Why can't they escape? What do you think the purpose why no one can leave this wrenched place?" I shrugged and Sousou continued. "It's because they can't over come it. They can't over come the obstacles that were present in front of them."

"Was it the presence that we felt earlier?" I asked.

"Afraid so," Sousou said with a force smile. "These poor souls met their demise to the wicked creature that realms this place. It appeared that they tried to flee from this creature, but ran at a dead end."

"Do you think they could've escape if they didn't encounter it?" I asked.

Sousou shook his head to the side. "They couldn't. Even if they were able to avoid the beast, they couldn't escape this wrenched hellhole by foot."

"Why not?" I asked. "Why couldn't they escape?"

"It's because there isn't an exit to this maze." Sousou widen his grin, causing it to look a bit villainous as the atmosphere around us become more dense. "But that doesn't mean that is a way out of here. Tell me Lleu, do you want to know how all of us can get out of here?"

Every muscle in my body became tense as Sousou said my name. I felt like I couldn't breath at all when Sousou called out my name. How does he know my name? I didn't say it to no one the moment I woke up here.

Though I'm freak out that this man knows my name, I decided to answer back with a small nod. "O-Of course. I still want to know how we can get everyone here out of his maze."

"Well the answer is simple," Sousou as his smile turned back to normal, which still more freaky than his villainous smile. "In order for us to escape, we need to kill the beast that reside this maze."

* * *

><p><strong>Character's description<strong>**:**

**Lleu-Wave from Akame ga Kiru **

**Ghost Princess- Princess Charolette Hazelink from Princess Lover **

**Young man who appeared to LLeu's apparent grandfather- Char Anzable (The Char's Counter Attack Appearance) **

**Samurai-Klein from Sword Art Online **

**Old Solomon- Old aged Madara from Naruto.**

**I originally was going to show the character descriptions in the first chapter, but I forgot to. Sorry about that :P. **

**Well sorry it took so long to update this. I first got writers block, then I had community college to worried about, then work. Plus I've been playing to many games on my 3DS, so I've been very busy. Plus I was seeing a bunch of anime and manga like any good Otaku would do, so forgive me. **

**I'll try to update this story a lot faster than I can as one of my New Year's resolution. Also I'm looking for a new Beta (I think my old one forgot about me, hehe...) since I didn't prove read this, so if anyone interested, just PM me. Now to the next chapter preview: **

**Lleu and Suosou's guild must kill the beast that reside within the maze in order to escape. But that's easier said than done when no one in the guide have actually fighting experience in the first place. While at the same time, Issei will get answers from Solomon about his sudden resurrection and learns a shocking truth why he is resurrected in the first place. **

**New time in Awakening of the Red Saviors: Life 02: Matter of the Fact**

**Lleu: If none of us take action now, then how the hell are going to get out of here!? **


End file.
